No Air Without You
by Aniyu Shadowraven
Summary: Ukiichi WARNING YAOI! Ukitake visits his lover during an interlude of the War with Aizen.


**Aniyu: Just a small Ukitake/Ichigo fluff piece. Why? Because I want to, and because the plot bunny refused to stop biting me. (holds up right arm where plot bunny is holding on by the teeth)**

**Ukitake: (sweat drops) Aniyu does not own Bleach or the song "No Air", so don't sue. But please, enjoy the fic.**

No Air Without You

"Ah, Ukitake-san! I suppose you're visiting Ichigo-kun, eh?"

Ukitake twitched slightly at the overly mischievous grin on Urahara's face, but smiled none the less. "Yes. Do you know if he's at home?"

Urahara thought for a moment. "Hm, I think he's spending the day at the park with his sisters. Ururu-chan and Jinta-kun went with them this morning."

The albino captain nodded his thanks before slipping into the gigai he was accustomed to. Due to it being the end of January and snowing, he was dressed in thick, baggy khakis, black snow boots, a thick dark green turtleneck, and a tan duster coat with a hood. Ukitake accepted a pair of black gloves from Urahara as he stepped outside.

"Tell Ichigo-kun I said hello, Ukitake-san." "I will, thank you."

It didn't take long for the captain to reach the park, and he almost immediately caught sight of the four children playing. Ukitake studied the four for a moment with contentment, happy to see such innocence during a reprieve of a bitter war. He then searched for the familiar orange-hair he adored, spotting him sitting beneath a tree on the far side.

He made his way to the teen, waving to Yuzu and Karin when they spotted him. As he reached the teen, he examined him fondly. Ichigo was wearing white snow boots, black jeans, the white loose sweater Chad had given him, and a dark blue turtleneck beneath the sweater. He had on dark blue earmuffs, from which Ukitake could see the tell-tale cords for the teens headphones.

As Ukitake kneeled beside the teen, he smiled as he heard Ichigo quietly singing with a pleasant voice.

But how

Do you expect me

To live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm suppose to breathe

With no air

Can't live, can't breathe

With no air

It's how I feel when I know

You ain't there

There's no air

No air

Ukitake gently nudged Ichigo's shoulder, feeling pleased with the smile Ichigo gave him even with his hazel eyes shut as the teen scoot forward a bit. The albino sat behind the teen, pulling him back to lean against his chest between his legs, and lacing their fingers together over Ichigo's stomach.

Got me out here in the water

So Deep

Tell me how you gonna breathe

Without me

When you ain't here

I just can't breathe

There's no air

No air

Ichigo unlaced one hand to stop his music player and put it away, before re-lacing his fingers with Ukitake's. The orange-haired shinigami tilted his head back, his eyes still closed, to receive a gentle kiss from his lover in greeting.

"Hey Jyuushiro, I missed you." "I missed you too, Ichigo."

As Ukitake snuck another light peck, he mused on how surprised everyone had been at their relationship, with the exception of Chad and Rukia who had been their confidents. Everyone else found out when Ukitake rushed to a falling Ichigo after the teen defeated Tousen with Ichimaru's aid, catching the teen and showering him with affection.

Ichimaru had been a temporary distraction as Kira and Rangiku yelled at him for not telling them about his being a spy for Yamamoto. Then all attention was centered back on Ukitake and Ichigo.

At the time, Ukitake had paid them no mind, letting Chad and Rukia deal with everyone as he worried over his young lover. Ichigo had nearly destroyed his own soul to shatter the Hōgyoku, leaving him too weak to stop Aizen, who escaped with his remaining Espada. Worry caused Ukitake to have one of his fits, so Orihime used her boosted powers to heal Ichigo and cure his disease before she started asking questions.

_'I'm amazed we were able to hide it so long,'_ Ukitake thought. He had explained to everyone that Yamamoto had asked him to watch over Ichigo in case Aizen showed interest in the teen. From there, the two had gotten to know each other very well, and had developed feelings for each other before they realized what was happening.

That was the first time Ukitake had ever seen a dumbfounded look on Byakuya's face.

"So, how long can you stay?" Ukitake smiled at the slight sadness in his lover's voice. "For a couple weeks. Yamamoto-sama is worried that Aizen will target you here in the Living World, and he wanted someone watching over you. I volunteered the second he asked all the captains for volunteers."

Ichigo snuggled back a little more at that information. "It's too soon for Aizen to try anything. Besides, you would think he'd want to go after Gin-kun first for his deception."

Ukitake nuzzled the soft orange hair in front of him, drinking in the scent of snow and Ichigo's natural willow blossom scent. "Ichimaru-san is far safer than you are, as he's constantly around the captains and vice-captains. You are the easier one to go after, though certainly dangerous."

The deep sigh that escaped the teen drew Ukitake's attention instantly. "I know...and that puts everyone else in danger as well. Every time I'm targeted, the people I care about get hurt."

The albino wanted to growl and curse Aizen's existence, but held back. If there was one thing he hated, it was how the enemy always exploited Ichigo's need to protect. "Don't worry so much. Your friends have all become much stronger so you don't have to concentrate on protecting them. Your father keeps your sisters out of danger, and all shinigami are well-prepared for the next threat that comes."

"I can't help it. No matter how strong we are, no matter how prepared...something always goes wrong. Then we just barely come out alive... All I can think about is how I can't bear for my loved ones to die."

The orange-haired teen turned to curl against Ukitake's chest like a small child, not caring how vulnerable it made him seem. Ukitake unlaced their fingers to wrap his arms around Ichigo securely. "I just don't want to be the reason someone I love dies... I don't want to be left behind, as selfish as that is."

"No Ichigo. There's nothing selfish about it; and even if it is, you deserve to be selfish about it. You were born to be a protector, and you put all you are into that role; it's natural for you to feel that way. Trust me, I'm far more selfish than you."

Ichigo looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Somehow I doubt that. Remind me, who's the badass between us?"

Ukitake chuckled before drawing Ichigo into a tender kiss, ignoring the children's distant cries of, "Ew! PDA!"

When he pulled back, Ukitake touched their foreheads together so he could gaze into Ichigo's hazel eyes. "You may be the 'badass', but you also have a genuinely open heart, even to your enemies. I'm not that gracious. Also, where you would be devastated by the loss of even one of the people you care for, I could cope, as long as that person isn't you."

The light flush that came to Ichigo's face made Ukitake smile. "I've told you before that there has never been even one person I have loved as much as you. For me, there would be no air without you, so you'll always be my first priority."

The younger of the two hugged his lover tightly, tucking his head beneath Ukitake's chin. "Please, just don't kill yourself for me. If the death of any of the others would devastate me, your death would break me."

"Don't worry so much. No matter what happens, I'll always come back for you."

They were quiet for a few seconds before Ichigo lightly spoke up. "I guess Shunsui-kun is right; we turn each other into sappy romantics."

Ukitake laughed at that, before nudging the teen. "All right, we better get the children home. Yuzu probably wants to start dinner soon."

Ichigo nodded with a soft smile, getting up and helping Ukitake to his feet. The two walked off, hand-in-hand, oblivious to Chad and Rangiku who were watching from a distance.

"Rangiku-san, I really don't think taking pictures of them was a good idea."

"What? They're perfect for the album I'm making. Besides, these will make good blackmail material. Eh, Chad-kun wait for me!!"

END

**Aniyu: Hope everyone enjoyed that!**

**Rangiku: R&R please! Or I'll sick Haineko on you. (scary glare)**


End file.
